


What use could a grown man have with a pacifier?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, First Kiss, Innocent Frank Iero, Kink Discovery, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Third Person, Sub Frank Iero, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard finds out Franks secret.





	What use could a grown man have with a pacifier?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try this out. Please let me know if its any good and I hope I didnt offend anyone by getting something wrong!

The last thing Gerard expected to find under Franks pillow was a paci. He held it in his hand and stared at it, the baby blue vibarent against his palm. He put it back when he heard the door open, quickly grabbing the basket of laundry and carrying it out to the kitchen.

"Anything else to wash?"

"Nah Gee. Thanks."Frank dropped his keys in the bowl before tugging off his hoodie. Gerard shoved the laundry in before starting it, 

"Work okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. How bout you, Gee?"Frank was going threw the mail before passing Gerard a letter.

"Yeah. Fine."

"I'm gonna go take a nap, later."

Gerard watched him go before cleaning their apartment. He went back to his own room and opened up google.

_why would a grown man have a pacifier under his pillow?_

He shut it before it even loaded. He shouldnt have been snooping in the first place, he groaned and went into the kitchen to start dinner. 

The more Gerard paid attension to Frank, the more he noticed how Frank was a little off some days. It got worse when Gerard walked in and seen Frank watching a cartoon, which sure wasn't irregular, but Frank was watching  _barney._ He was so absorbed in it that he didn't even notice Gerard in the room. He still didnt notice him as he raised his thumb into his mouth, or sat sucking it until Gerard cleared his throat. Frank looked at him with glossy eyes before going into his room. 

Then there was days when Frank didn't curse or smoke, and okay that was the weirdest because Frank could smoke two boxes a day if he was allowed. But even when Gerard lit his own cigarette, Frank frowned at him and stormed into his room. When Gerard got up the next morning, Frank had his spoon in one hand and his cigarette in the other.

Gerard gave in and googled it, because Frank was creeping him out. Theyd known eachother for over 10 years and Gerard was a little worried he was loosing his mind. He stumbled across an artical about age play and littles, but he couldn't click into it. Aslong as Frank was okay, he didn't care.

It was a few months later that Gerard started picking up hints about Franks mood. Some days he'd wake up and go straight for coffes, other days he'd go for apple juice and sugary cereal. He could usually figure out if Frank was ' _normal'_ or not that day.

Frank sat next to him on the couch one night after a few to many beers, he leaned against Gerards shoulder and closed his eyes.

_"wanna fuck?"_

"wait..what?"Gerard was sober in seconds, he turned to Frank and pouted.

"You're hot as shit and i know youve been crushing on me. Me too. So why the fuck are we jumping around the issue?"

Gerard blushed and ducked his head. Okay maybe he did have a  ~~big~~   _little_ crush on Frank.

"You don't wanna woo me?"

Frank laughed and shook his head, cocking an eyebrow at Gerard. Gerard pushed Frank onto his back, joining their mouths in a heated kiss. Gerard took total control, and Frank really fucking appriciated that. It took a few minutes before Frank felt the  _tug_ of his little mindset, and he had to pull away and go to his room, leaving a confused and horny Gerard on the couch.

Frank had realised he was different at around 16. Some days it was like his mind was wired differently, and all he wanted to do was watch cartoons and draw. Other days he wanted new tattoos and cigarettes. He could usually feel himself slipping into the mindset, and he really did enjoy it. For however long he was a Little, he forgot all his problems. He was free. He know Gerard noticed something, but he really didnt think he'd understand.

"Frankie?"Gerard stood infront of the bedroom door, his hard on long forgotten. He didn't understand why Frank would just bail. 

"Leave me alone."Franks voice was muffled. Gerard chewed his lips, remembering some of the articals he'd seen. If he got it wrong, he'd be so embaressed.

"Daddy wants to come in."Gerard heard his voice change. 

"Okay."a small muffled reply came, and Gerard pushed the door open. He did  _not_ expect punk Frank Iero to be curled up on the sheets holding a stuffie against his face. He looked so small and innocent. Gerard wanted to hold him.

"Whats wrong Frankie?"

"I dont wanna!"Frank shouted into the stuffie.

"Hey. Hey. Don't want to what?"

"Wanna be like this. Want to be normal."

"Oh baby, you are normal. Sit up, talk to me."

Frank shook his head and rubbed his face against the fur. 

"You got anymore stuffies? Want daddy to get you some?"

"Drawer."

Gerard moved to where Frank pointed, opening it and biting his lip at all the teddies. He lifted two and kicked off his boots before lying on Franks bed. He made the teddy fake kisses on Franks cheek until he was giggling and grabbing it.

"Hi little one."Gerard whispered. Franks eyes were glossy and bright.

"Hi, daddy."

Gerard felt his heart beat.  _fuck yeah._

"Wheres your paci, baby?"

Frank got it and shoved it into his mouth, closing his eyes as Gerard got under the covers. He listened to the soothing sounds of Frank sucking before he fell asleep. He woke up to plessure shooting up his spine making him glance down at Frank, who looked straight back up with his lips stretched wide.

"Fuck. Fuck."Gerard moaned, begging hid orgasm to fuck off for another  _minute._ But it was to late, the orgasm sending sparks up his spine as he emptied into Franks mouth. He pulled away a second later, smirking.

"You got a pretty nice cock there, Gee."

"Fuck you."Gerard moaned before tugging him up until they were kissing, rough and deep as Gerard turned them over. Frank ended up coming in his boxers a few seconds later, dry humping Gerards thigh as they kissed. When they eventually calmed down, Gerard kissed his forehead and eyelids, getting a giggle in return.

"What did i do to deserve the greatest blowjob ever?"

Frank just smiled softly.

"You didnt freak out."He whispered.

"I wont ever freak out."Gerard kissed his temple softly.

"Work."he mumbled before getting up. They met by the door for a soft kiss before going different directions.

Gerard did more research into being a little over the next month, and when Gerard got home, Frank was on the couch with his eyes glued to the tv and his paci in his mouth. He didnt notice Gerard as he walked in, so Gerard turned the tv off.

"Bu-"

"Bath. Then Dinner."

"But-"

"Now."

"But barn-"

"5."Gerard started, making Franks eyes widen and he got up, rushing into the bathroom. When he eas finished, Gerard already had their dinner set out. He was sat at the table sipping a beer when Frank came into the kitchen in one of Gerards tshirts and boxers.

"Good boy. Eat your dinner."

"Kay daddy."Frank mumbled as he sat down. 

"Been good?"

Frank nodded and stabbed a slice of pepper with his fork, grinning stupidly when it squirted curry onto the table. Gerard watched his eat before kissing his head.

"5 minutes of tv."

"But daddy i wanna watch simpsons."

"No."Gerard was into his own mindset, and it felt a little weird at first. 

"Bu-"

"Fine. Bed. Now."

"No!"

"You want me to take away your stuffies?"

Frank deflated and shook his head.

"No, daddy. You coming to bed?"

"Soon, little one."

"Can i have a story?"

Gerard nodded and started loading the dishwasher. 

"Pick one of my books."

_Out of all the things Gerard thought when he found the pacifier, he never thought he'd be curled up against Frank, reading Harry Potter as his little rubbed his face against the fur stuffies, letting out happy little noises every few seconds. He felt happy, and finally in control of his life as Frank sucking his paci soothed him to the core._


End file.
